Materials
Lists of Materials by Category For some of these, the linked name ("Blue Stone") is based on the programmer's internal name, and the name in parentheses ("Chalcanthite") is what you actually see in the Scanner and the Crafting Guide. Common *Topsoil *Dirt *Gravel *Rock (Basaltic Rock) *Sand *Snow § *Ice Crystal *Blue Crystal (Aluminum Oxide) *Boron Crystal *Sulphur Crystal Metal *Aluminum Ore *Gold Ore *Molybdenum Ore § *Neptunium *Notchium ore *Refined Aluminum *Refined Notchium *Refined Titanium *Silver ore § *Titanium ore Mineral *Amethyst Ore *Beryllium Ore *Zircon Ore *Blue Stone (Chalcanthite) *Brown Stone (Quartz Ore) *Cyan Stone (Hydrous Phosphate of Copper, Aluminum) *Dark Stone (Graphite) *Feldspar ("Quartz/Feldspar" in scanner) *Granite ("Pink Granite" in scanner) *Sulphur Ore *White Stone (Calcite Ore) Others *Carbon § *Glass ("hyperglass") *Magnetite ore *Oil Stone § *Polymer *Unknown (looks like ice) § Xenobiological *Moon Bark (Fibrous silicates, value ???) *Leaf (Photosynthetic organic material) *Light (Luminous organic material) *Moon Wood (Fibrous silicates, value 4.0 kC) *Xenostone (Crystalline silicates) Block Types That Are Not "Materials" *Beacon Non-Block Items That Seem Like Materials *Biogel (Biochemical Silicates) *Refined Gold § Materials marked with this symbol are only available through the "alchemy" effect of Brown_Mob explosions. See that article for details. Properties of Transparent Materials There are five types of transparent material: Ice (also called "water"), Blue Crystal, Sulphur Crystal, Boron Crystal, and Glass ("hyperglass"). Mobs and other Entities cannot be seen through transparent materials: Trans-hide-1.jpg|Two astronauts, one of which is mostly hidden by hyperglass. Trans-hide-2.jpg|A room full of astronauts partly hidden by a hyperglass block Trans-hide-3.jpg|The same scene without the hyperglass block. Mooncraft_003.jpg|A Blue I hidden by hyperglass Minilight-hide-3.jpg|A mini light is half hidden by boron crystal. Minilight-hide-1.jpg|Several minilights on the "ceiling" of a hollowed-out space Minilight-hide-2.jpg|The minilights are hidden by a hyperglass block, but their glow can still be seen When one transparent material is in front of another, only the front one is visible. The back transparent material effectively becomes invisible. However, non-transparent ("opaque") material is always visible, no matter how much transparent material is in front. This photo shows five columns of the five different transparent materials. In front of these columns are five horizontal "bars" of the same five materials. This shows all 20 combinations of one transparent material in front of another, plus all 5 cases of two layers of the same material. Transparent materials in mid-day light. The same scene at night. As the photos show, the material in front is all you ever see. The back material effectively becomes invisible. Because of this property, materials such as Glass and Boron Crystal can be used to make Ice appear completely transparent: Main entrance to an astronaut lair that is entirely underground. The same photo, after some of the top layer of ice has been replaced by Boron Crystal. If there is a layer of empty space in between two layers of transparent material, then it sometimes does the same thing (back layer seems invisible) and sometimes does more what one would expect (both layers rendered, with color mixed together).